nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Emma Frost
Uninvited, Emma Frost appears at the mansion's front door seeking to join the X-Men. Wolverine refuses her, but is eventually forced to accept her into the team since she is the only telepath available and therefore the only one able to operate Cerebro. She successfully located Charles Xavier's lifeless body in the heart of Magneto's Genosha, but later attempts to locate Jean Grey were less successful. In an effort to remain on the team she informs Cyclops that “given time I could locate her, but if Wolverine has his way I’ll be gone tomorrow”. Frost is intelligent and tactical, and is an extremely powerful telepath. Her first telepathic fight as an X-Man was against the Shadow King. Storm had been manipulated into believing that Africa was burning and used her mutant powers to put the fires out. However, in reality she was tearing the country apart with rain storms and tornadoes. It was Emma's telepathic powers that saved Storm's life, the whole continent of Africa, and eventually defeat the Shadow King. Later on she was able to disable Psylocke's telepathic attacks with relative ease. Despite Wolverine's initial distrust of Frost, he has grown to accept her as a permanent member of the team. Her battle against the Shadow King and her success to mend some of Wolverine's memories of his time in Weapon X have earned his respect. However, she is extremely secretive and on one occasion lied to Wolverine about Forge's availability. She also appears to be fond of Cyclops, often watching him from afar. Cyclops is still depressed for the loss of Jean Grey. Emma offered to delete his memories of Jean and make him normal again. Emma betrays the X-Men after Jean is found. It is revealed that she has been working for the Inner Circle in an attempt to destroy the Phoenix Force. The Inner Circle then double crosses Emma and tries to use the Phoenix for their own ends. It, however proves too powerful for them to control. When the Phoenix Force is released and is searching for Jean, Emma traps it in her body, transforms into diamond and projects it into the atmosphere where it cannot find a host. She manages to ask Cyclops to forgive her before shattering and seemingly dies. Origin Emma Grace Frost grew up in the rich neighborhood of Snow Valley, Massachusetts as the daughter of a wealthy, albeit abusive father. She developed her powers while under pressure from her father to succeed. Emma blackmailed her father after he got a professor who she was romantically linked with fired. Despite her father being upset, he decided she was smart and offered her to take over the family business, but Emma declined preffering to make her fortune herself. Emma left her family and joined the radical mutant group, the Hellfire Club. After spending a stint as the “White Queen,” she later defected to the X-Men to lead the team. Powers and Abilities Emma gained a secondary mutation during the destruction of Genosha, which manifested as complete transmutation of her organic tissues into a diamond-like substance. It was later revealed in a flashback that Cassandra Nova possibly catalyzed Emma's secondary mutation in order to allow her to survive the harsh environment of Genosha (however, it is still questionable if this is really true). This ability allows Emma to turn into an un-living yet sentient and mobile diamond form, granting her extreme resistance to damage, invulnerability to cold and heat, enhanced speed, super strength (no limit has been clearly defined but handbooks say approximately 2 tons), immortality, and limitless stamina as her body does not tire or produce any fatigue toxins while in this form. She also does not feel pain or emotions and has no need to eat, sleep, or drink while in diamond form. A drawback of her diamond form is she can not access her telepathy, but in return it grants her telepathic immunity to all but a few telepaths. She can stay transformed for as long as she likes and the speed it takes for her to transform in and out of her diamond form is almost instantaneous, being described as happening within a hundredth of a second. Emma's diamond form has stood up to Cyclops' optic blasts, jet crashes, blasts from Bishop, hits from World War Hulk, the collapse of Genosha, and even a blast from the Dreaming Celestial's head when it was taken over by Mr. Sinister. Emma can be broken if hit with the appropriate amount of force, appropriate weapon and her shatter point (believed to be her nose). Her first instance of entirely shattering was due to a diamond bullet hitting her in her shatter point at extremely high speeds. In her second instance of breaking (this did not involve her shatter point), Emma's arm was cut off when attacked by one of the Dreaming Celestial's "mini celestial" probes its body broke into. Despite her arm breaking off, this shows an impressive upper limit to the kind of damage her diamond form can take considering one of them was able to blast a massive gouge in Colossus' chest and send him flying across San Francisco. Emma is a powerful and experienced telepath. Her psionic powers allow her to perform several feats such as mental communication, mind reading, mind control, induce paralysis, possession, hypnosis, pain stimulation, illusion casting, astral projection, psychic surgery, and by collecting ambient psionic energy she can create powerful psionic lightning bolts or "psi-bolts", that can attack on a physical or mental level and are capable of rendering a person unconscious or even killing them. Emma's telepathy is powerful enough to communicate and effect people all the way across the planet. She has even done a mental broadcasting of Cyclops' own thoughts to all of the remaining mutants that were left on the Earth Emma has been stated to be an "Omega Class Telepath" (the same classification as Charles Xavier), a level 10 psi and one of the top five telepaths on Earth. Emma's telepathy manifested itself in her teens, and she has devoted her life to mastering her many psychic skills. Following the death of Jean Grey and the de-powering of Professor Xavier (though he has since regained his abilities), Emma has acted as the X-Men's primary telepath. After utilizing and losing the Phoenix Force post Avengers vs X-Men, Emma's powers have been altered with her losing her telepathy as result. Another side effect from the Phoenix Force altering their powers, Emma now projects her thoughts unto people at random intervals with no control over this change. Despite the loss of her telepathy, Emma has been able to engage in telepathic battle by using the Stepford Cuckoos' own telepathy. Emma uses her own mind as a conduit for the Cuckoos to project their power into her. Emma may have lost her power, but she has still retained her skill as one of the greatest telepaths on Marvel earth. While in possession of part of the Phoenix Force, Emma acquires new powers on top of her old ones. She gains the ability to manipulate the Phoenix' cosmic energy for various purposes such as setting enemies on fire or simply projecting it as energy blasts. She also gains telekinetic capabilities and the ability to fly. Her telepathy has grown in strength as she was capable of reaching into every mind on Earth. She gains a massive strength boost easily putting her in class 100+ as she was able to fight and defeat a Mjolnir wielding Thor without much difficulty using nothing but physical combat. In her diamond form she becomes almost completely invulnerable as X-23's adamantium claws could not cut her. Perhaps Emma's most unique ability gained from the Phoenix is when Thor "shattered" her, (it is possible Emma feigned Thor actually shattering her considering she was playing with him the entire fight) she had conscious control over all the fragments and rained them down through him and then reformed herself showing Emma in her diamond form combined with the Phoenix Force is possibly unkillable. Despite her now found powers, Emma is not without weakness. Special Shi'ar weaponry, the Iron Fist energy from K'un-Lun and the Scarlet Witch's chaos magic have all been shown to harm them. However, as the Avatars gained more power when one falls, the Scarlet Witch's magic has grown to be less and less effective. As she gained more and more power, the Phoenix's corrupting influence over Emma grew stronger and stronger. Emma is extremely intelligent and cunning, allowing her to traverse the ranks of business, the Hellfire Club, and the X-Men, as well as acquire a great deal of wealth. Her persuasive manner and abilities can easily sway others to do anything in her favor, especially when this skill is backed up with her telepathy. Emma has also spent a great deal of time mentoring young mutants, granting her tremendous knowledge in mutant powers and how they work. When she possessed Iceman's body, she was able to use his powers in ways he had never been capable of before. Emma was the one that discovered Cyclops' inability to control his optic blasts was actually the result of mental blocks that Scott imposed on himself at a young age (and not physical brain damage, as was previously believed) and performed 'psychic surgery' that allowed him to control his powers for a time. Expert Technician Emma Frost is highly skilled in electronic theory and electronics, and has learned how to build devices that can amplify psionic energy and utilize psionic energy for various effects. She devised the mechanism by which Mastermind projected his illusions directly into the mind of the Phoenix Force. Defense Training Emma is a capable fighter in her own right. While in her diamond form, she was able to hold her own quite well against Bishop and Sage until Bishop was forced to blast her away from the battlefield. She defeated half a dozen Sinister men with no powers for training just after her arm was just reconnected. Emma has fended off humans turned into lizard-like creatures without the need of her powers and also managed to fight well against a lizard-turned Wolverine, Gambit and Storm in diamond form before Spider-Man showed up to help her. Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men